Classic Love
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: This story focuses on an Avatar that I created, plus a few other characters I created. Chihaya, the current Avatar, must find a partner to marry soon. Will she find one? And if so, who will it be?


Chihaya looked into the sky at the firey red sunset, and gave a loud sigh. Life was boring. There was absolutely nothing for her to do. She didn't have to work for anything, and she got everything she asked for. What's more, is she had to take spiritual lessons every day. Learn to meditate properly, breathe correctly, sit up straight, connect with spirits, a bunch of pointless stuff. She was never going to use her spiritual abilities for anything, so why did she have to take lessons? She guessed it was because the adults had nothing to do with her. So, they decided to put her lessons to get rid of her for a while. Being the Avatar, the so-called "bridge between spirit and human worlds", was extremely boring.

She never got to do anything fun. All day, she was kept within palace walls. Of course there were sometimes bending lessons that could be fun, but she didn't have those nearly as often due to her mastering the elements. She was 18, master of all the elements (even metal, blood, and lightning), and everyone still treated her like a child.

Her only real friend was her pet Dragon-Lion, named Azusa. She was a magnificent creature. She was 8 feet long with the main body of a lion. Her head was almost like a lion's, except for the snout was long and the ears were pointed. Her hind legs were useful for jumping, sometimes almost 10 feet in the air. Her tail was thick and long and had a barb at the end of it. She also had large Dragon style wings that she could furl up against her body. Her entire body was covered in black fur, and her long haired mane went all the way down her spine. She was a truly beautiful creature, and a very rare one. It was given to her as a child, and they've been together since.

Chihaya stood up from the ground, threw the rest of her bread into the turtle-duck pond, and then proceeded to head to her room. As she walked down the palace corridors, she gazed upon the pictures hanging in the hallway of all the previous Firelords. They all looked as bored as her. Not one of them smiled. She wistfully sighed and smiled a bit, thinking 'Well at least it's not just me'.

Chihaya opened the doors to her room and found herself being nudged by Azusa. She smiled and began to gently scratch behind her ears, listening the contempt purs of Azusa. Then, deciding they were both hungry, she lead Azusa to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Ayaka, would you mind making an early dinner for us two?" Chihaya politely called out to the cook.

"Of course dear. Any preference?" She smiled and waited patiently for an answer.

Chihaya thought for a minute about what she was craving, "Hmmm... how about... a steak with sausage for me, and," She looked down at Azusa, "The same for Azusa."

Ayaka chuckled a bit and set about making their dinner, "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Thank you!" Chihaya said before turning back to go to her room. Once she got there, she began setting out stuff for a bath later. Her special firelily hair moisturizer (it made the red tint in her auburn hair pop out, it was really quite a good moisturizer), her comb, her robe... a lot of bath products were put out. Then, Chihaya heard a knock on her door.

"Chihaya? You in here? Dinner's done." Ayaka politely said.

"Thanks Ayaka." Chihaya responded.

Once Chihaya and Azusa had finished their meal, Chihaya went and bathed. When she washed her hair, she combed it until all the knots were out. And then she combed it once again after drying off. Tomorrow was a special day. Suitors from all over would be coming to see if they could marry her. Why? Because, according to the sages, the Avatar needs to have a lot of babies. Yay.

Chihaya sighed and absent mindedly stroked Azusa's mane. She wondered if she could find the right person by just talking to them all. At least it wasn't an arranged marriage. She would firebend the entire palace down to ashes if it was. Maybe she had some anger problems, but still. It wouldn't be pleasant to marry someone random that you don't like. So why should the reaction be pleasant?

Azusa walked over to the fireplace and layed down to sleep. After a few minutes of quiet, Chihaya was able to hear Azusa's soft snores. She smiled and brought herself to sleep, dreaming of freedom and love. Soon enough, was that to come.

The next day, hundreds of suitors came for the hand of Avatar Chihaya. Most of them wanted her because she was the Avatar. But once she stepped into the great hall, they all gasped at her beauty. Her auburn hair flowed down her back like a shimmering sunset. Her silver eyes sparkled in the light of the hall. Her skin was flawless and white, and resembled fresh snow. Her dress added to her natural beauty. It was a beautiful white gown, with tints of lavender all over it. She looked like a goddess.

Many of the men did their best to impress Chihaya, but it wasn't enough for her. They would have bending battles with each other, tame wild beasts, do the most impressive 'manly' actions for her. But she refused all of them.

However, the tables were turned when one young man, from the Northern Water Tribe, came to woo her. He was a kind honest man. He loved the arts, and loved animals. Upon discovering this, Chihaya smiled. She was actually considering this man. But she needed to test him, to see if he was better suited for her than the brutes who tried to win her over. So she told him this:

"I will give you my hand in marriage, if you can present me with the perfect gift. You have 3 days."

Upon hearing this, the man's heart leapt with joy. He thought a bit about the gift, should it be the head of a fierce beast, or a large jewel. But he soon decided to give her a gift straight from his heart. So he spent, almost all of the 3 days working on his gift. And when it came time to present it, he sang the song with all his heart:

"Hey! Where's the drum?

Ooh girl youre shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they dont make you like they used to

Youre never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might have gone crazy

The way you saved me,

Who could blame me

When I just wanna make you smile

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Lets get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

Youre over my head

Im out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby youre so classic

Baby youre so classic

Baby you,

Baby youre so classic

Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back

Keep it real to real in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Lets get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

You're over my head

Im out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

Let's start the rewind

Everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

One of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby youre so classic

Baby youre so classic

Baby youre so classic

Baby youre class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70s dream and an 80s best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson

Girl youre timeless, just so classic

You're over my head Im out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

Let's start the rewind

Everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

Youre one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby youre so classic

Baby youre so classic

Baby youre so classic"

In the song were all the fictional heroes and heroines from the books that he had discovered she loved. He had learned what she loved and used his own loves and passions to make this song for her. Upon hearing it, she smiled and began to cry tears of joy. After the song, she immediately jumped on top of the man and began to kiss him. This was the perfect gift. She couldn't believe it. She had found love.

"So, darling, would you like to get married, and travel the world with me?" The man asked, clearly happy at her response.

"On one condition. Tell me your name." She said

The man smiled and responded, "My name, is Zero."

**AN: Ok! I hope y'all like this! This was another story for the competition. Prompts were:**

**1\. The word Lion (easy)**

**6\. The emotion anger (medium)**

**10\. The song Classic by MKTO (did I say that right?) (Hard)**


End file.
